


Little Talks

by Gingernutting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mama Blue Lion, bonding over gossip, lance and blue bonding, not edited, the other paladin and lions are all mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingernutting/pseuds/Gingernutting
Summary: Lance and Blue both share a fondness for gossip, especially when it's about the other paladins.





	

Blue purred deeply as she felt the relief of being clean, her paladin scrubbing away at her metal, flushing out the bits of dirt and dust that was caked into her nooks and crannies. Lance was humming out a small tune, dressed in clothes issued in the Castle, a pair of black shorts with deep pockets and a marble grey singlet with teal blue hems and edges with loose armholes. Technically they were meant for the training room, but in his and Blue’s books, this counted as exercise. Blue heard Lance whistle and wipe some sweat off his brow.

 

“You think I’m done?” He breathed, stepping back to look at his work. She hadn't had a good clean for over ten thousand years, so this was good enough for her.

 

_ “Yes, more than perfect. Thank you little one.”  _

 

“Yeah, no prob Bob. Just, y’know, gotta take a lil’ break before I polish.”

 

_ “Of course, why don't you get a drink while you're at it? You've been working hard.” _

 

Lance shrugged and walked out of the hangar, returning two minutes later with two water pouches, condensation beading on the plastic, and he sat down with a sigh, leaning against her gigantic paw.

 

“Hey Blue, can I ask a question?”

 

_ “Sure.” _

 

“Do you and the other lions talk much?”

 

_ “My sisters and I talk all the time.” _

 

“Well, what do you guys talk about?” Lance looked up at her curiously, with a face that begged ‘tell me more’, singlet damp with soapy water and with small patches of inky grease on his arms. 

 

_ “We all enjoy a little bit of gossip from time to time. You want to hear what they say about the other Paladins?” _

 

Lance gasped deeply, instantly sitting up and staring up at her like a child, a smug cat-like grin on his face. Blue chuckled softly at that.

 

_ “My sister Red, she told me Keith secretly adores small and delicate things. He collects dainty bits of jewellery and other mementos, but he doesn't really wear them, he just likes looking at and holding them and cleaning them. And he plays a lot of human music. It sounds quite pleasant, is all human music similar sounding?” _

 

Blue flashed Lance a memory, of Keith curled up in the cockpit seat _ ,  _ a phone playing Africa by Toto was on the floor, and he had this wide smile on his face, enough to show a flash of teeth and to make his eyes crinkle at the edges, his hip packs opened up and his hands were filled with jewellery and small gems. A rose gold and ruby ring was on his left ring finger, and the metal and jewels in his hands sparkled and shone, like it was lovingly taken care of. Lance laughed softly at the image, it would make good blackmail, but it was such a pure sight he couldn't bring himself to.

 

“Pfff, not all human music is decades old, an’ who else has secrets? Tell me!”

 

Blue made a sound like a laugh, similar to a bell ringing.  _ “Alright, Yellow showed me that Hunk sings a lot, and he loves writing.” _

 

Writing? This was new, even though he knew Hunk for as long as he could remember. Blue sent him a memory of Hunk wandering around Yellow’s hangar, scribbling something down on a sheet of paper, it was a series of dashes and dots, but there was a few doodles on the sides, detailed little leaves and flowers that curled and bloomed. This was also calming, Hunk being Hunk. A genius and an artist at the same time, and Lance swelled with pride at that. 

 

_ “Pidge also has a few...habits.” _

 

A memory flashed through his head, this time of Pidge clipping her toenails with her bayard, then scooping some up and proceeding to inspect it, before flicking it off to the side and pulling a small half empty bottle of nail polish out from her bag, a sparkly copper, carefully painting them without getting any of it on her skin before going back to typing furiously on her laptop as it dried. 

 

“How th' fuck did she get a bottle of  _ nail polish  _ up in space!?” Lance cried out. Pidge's bag, from what he knew, only had her laptop and a few empty chip bags and crushed raisin boxes squashed at the bottom. Maybe it was like his mother's handbag, an endless void with everything from her keys to a rusted axe in it.

 

_ “Allura used to enjoy painting her nails as Pidge did, but she liked pale pinks and whites. Humans and Alteans have a very similar cultures, don't you think?”  _ Blue noted.

 

Lance shrugged at that.

 

“We do have our differences, I guess.” Lance sighed.  “Who have we missed? Oh yeah, anythin' on Shiro?”

 

_ “Do I have eyes? Yes, I have plenty. He sleeps in Black's cockpit a lot, and she sings to him whenever he can't sleep. I swear, she's like his mother! But she does help him out a bit, you know about his nightmares, right?” _

 

“He's woken up screamin' with his arm ready more than once.”

 

_ “Yes, whenever that happens, she talks and comforts him. Sometimes she wakes him up whenever a nightmare is about to happen, or she stays with him through it. She's good like that, back on Altea, before Voltron was even a concept, she would help me with my nightmares when I was just a cub. She's just motherly like that, like how you see Shiro as fatherly towards you and the other paladins.” _

 

She sent him a memory, of Shiro sleeping peacefully on Black's cockpit floor, wearing a loose grey shirt and black shorts, a navy blue blanket tucked up to his chest, using his Galra arm as a pillow, with a ghostly lioness curled around him. The lioness was...huge to say the least, with jet black fur and white markings on her face and body, a set of crimson feathered wings folded on her back, but one was curled over Shiro's form, and her eyes were a glowing yellow. Lance never thought that he had seen his leader so safe and sound, curled up on a metal floor next to an alien lioness. Lance smiled at leaned back against Blue's paw. He knew the lions were once organic beings, but he didn't know they could do  _ that.  _

 

“Woah...can you do that too?” 

 

She purred a response, and he felt a shiver as something brushed against his left arm. He flinched in surprise, and snapped his head to look at what did it, coming face to face with...Blue. Her fur was dappled between ocean blue and turquoise, with a red spot in the middle of her forehead, pearly markings painted on her face and body, and her yellow eyes were warm and slightly squinted. He gasped and grinned.

 

“Blue!” He cried out as he flung himself at her, throwing his arms around her shoulders and neck in a tight hug, burying his face into the pearly fur on the underside of her neck, which was fluffy and warm. He laughed as she licked his hair furiously. Blue was warm and a purr rumbled in her throat, a paw draped over his back, pulling him closer to her.

 

“Ohmigod, Blue! You're here! And you're so gorgeous, I'd say you were  _ purr _ -fect.”

 

_ “Why thank you little one, you're not so bad yourself. Scratch that, you're my paladin!” _

  
Lance smiled against her, letting her shower him in licks and purrs. This was definitely up there as one of the best days of his life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback and comments are my lifeblood, so please tell me how to improve! I take prompts and requests on my tumblr @gingernutting.tumblr.com, and am always up for a chat/screaming session about cartoons!


End file.
